Individuals in health care facilities may rest on person support apparatuses that include mattress replacement systems having bladders containing particulate material. Varying weights across such individuals may affect a distribution of the particulate material, such as during seating and/or during raising or lowering a height of such person support apparatuses.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for controlling and adjusting the angular orientation of portions of the person support apparatuses, whereby a desired distribution of the particulate materials is maintained.